Beautiful & Lethal
by N.S.T
Summary: Bella's best friend from the B&l comes to visit her. She brings guns, tattos, nose pricings, dancing and worst of all memories. Can Bella and the Cullens survive this suprise visit, or will it be a huge embrassment for everyone? R&R dontownanything!
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful & Lethal

I sat on my bed, doing nothing but think about Edward. He was hurting right now. And I was pouting. I couldn't't wait to be a vampire. Then I could be with Edward all the time. I decided to take a shower to waste some time. I grabbed my toilettes and a pair of sweats and a black tank top. I walked into bathroom and threw my clothes on the floor. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. I took off my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw the tattoo I got when I lived in Arizona.

I got it when I was in the B&L. I still can't believe that I was in such dangerous group. I got my tattoo on my lower back. My friends called it a 'tramp stamp'. I would just laugh. A lot has change since then. I'm not as outgoing as I was back then. I jumped in the now warm shower, and momentary washed away the memories.

When I was finished with my shower, I went back into my room. I opened my door to my god. I ran over to Edward and threw my arms around him. His arms snaked around my waist as he gave me a soft kiss.

"Hello, Love. Miss me?" He chuckled.

"Indeed." I looked up into his eyes. He kissed me on the lips with more passion then before. My arm went to his neck and my fingers tangled them self in his hair. He pulled away all to early, and sat us down on the bed. I laid on my stomach with my head propped on my arms.

"Bella what is on your back?" I immediately shot up from my stomach on to my knees.

"Ummm, its nothing. I don't know what your talking about." I said trying to avoid his questioning eyes.

"Bella was that a tattoo?" He asked. I didn't't answer as I continued to stare at my lap. I felt a cold finger come contact with my chin. Edward gently forced my head up so I was looking him start in the eyes.

"Please tell me." His eyes were pleading. I sighed giving up.

"Yes, it is a tattoo. I got it when I lived in Arizona." I said while looking at the bed. I was ashamed of myself.

"Bella its-," The phone rang and interrupted Edward. I took the opening and ran down stairs without falling. I grabbed the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Bella?" said the voice on the other side.

"Oh my goodness Janayia! How are you girl? I miss you so much!" I said. Janayia was my best friend back in Arizona. Not only that she was in the B&L too.

"Nay nay, were are you it sounds like its raining out there?" I looked out at the rain unconsciously.

"Outside of your house." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world. I ran to the door without hanging up the phone and ripped open the door. There was Nay nay wet and with a big cheesy grin. I screamed and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god Nay! I can't believe your here in this shit hole!!" I laughed.

"I know girl! The B&L hasn't't been the same without you." Nay nay joined in the laughter. I gestured her inside. I turned around to see Edward leaning against the wall. I smiled and walked to him and grabbed his hand.

"Janayia this is my fiance, Edward Cullen." I said looking up at him with love evident in my eyes. He extended his arm out and Nay nay shook it.

"Its nice to meet you Janayia." He said.

"Call me Nay nay. My name is to proper." She smiled at him and then turn to me. She smacked me hard on my arm.

"What the fuck Nay?!" I exclaimed.

"How dare you get engaged to a really hot guy and dont call me?! Why didn't you call me when you hooked up with him? I'm suppose to be your best friend! Plus I was married to you first." She said. At first she was angry, but she ended with a joke. I playfully punched her arm.

"I thought we got divorced." I said while I laughed. She started to laugh too. Edward looked confused, not getting our inside joke.

"Edward, me and Janayia got married at Sadie's in 7th grade." I said explaining it to him. Nay nay started to crack up. I giggled as his face went to confusion to embarrassment. I pulled him to the living room and sat down on the couch. Janayia sat on Charlie's chair. Nay nay had her messy in a pony tail. She was black and cussed a lot. We were friends since 4th grade. We joined up with the B&L in 8th grade. We told each other everything; all our secrets and dreams. We randomly started to talk about things. She asked about my friends. She told me what was going on in Arizona. Edward was somewhat content with just listening. But, I could tell something was bothering him.

"Edward whats wrong?" I asked him. He turned his attention to me.

"Bella would you mind telling me why you and Janayia have the same letters on your tattoos?" Janayia ans I stiffened up.

"Well," I looked at Janayia. She just nodded her head unsure. "Umm, we were in a secret organization back in Arizona." His eyes pushed for more. "And, the letters stand for Beautiful & Lethal."

**Well thats the first chapter. Sorry that it was short and all. I didn't want to write a really long chapter and people not like it. Please tell me what you think of it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks 4 reading**

**-roses&tears**


	2. Don't Kill me

Please read this, I know you hate these things... so do I. Lately, I've been seeing that people are review/adding the stories Beautiful & Lethal and Secret Talent, which I find interesting. I honestly thought they weren't my best work. In fact, I thought that they were my _least _favorite stories! But, I guess you guys thought other wise.

The reason I thought they were not good was, that I found many spelling mistakes and grammar errors. I think that when you find stuff like that, it makes the story less favorable (well, at least in my case). I kinda got mad at myself and stop writing for awhile.

Then, the review and favorites came. I was surprise, to say the least. I truly didn't think that anyone would think that those stories were interesting or good. I also have got the impression that people like the OOC Bella (guns, tattoos, bad ass), and the 'talented' Bella. I thought that no one would like Secret Talentbecause; you see so many like them. A lot of stories are about Bella singing and hiding it from Edward (and family).

If my assumptions are true please please please tell me. I will try to get a chapter up for every story (but one-shots). I'm trying my best.

Love your somewhat confused author,

N.S.T. (A.K.A. Roses and Tears)


End file.
